


i know how to love you

by timeofsorrow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub!Yeosang, Subspace, all who are for soft-dom!seonghwa pls comment "I", seonghwa has a million different nicknames for yeosang, soft-dom!Seonghwa, yeosang speaks in third person because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Seonghwa likes to break Yeosang down in the sweetest way possible.





	i know how to love you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is a sequel to [but what's the fun in a minute?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959106) but also a prequel? This happened before the event in that fic happened, but I wrote that fic before this one, so it's ended up as a sequel. Does that make sense? I don't know. I hope so. LOL But that doesn't mean you have to read [but what's the fun in a minute?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959106) to read this. They're connected, but can be read separately and still make sense to y'all readers!
> 
> A big, VERY BIG, thanks to Evie, Lumi, and especially Ren for helping me out with the ending of this fic. Y'all are such blessings. :,)
> 
>  
> 
> The title's taken from 'Wait On Me' by Rixton.

“Open.”

Yeosang opens his mouth and lets Seonghwa slip his four fingers in until they reach the back of his throat. He chokes, coughing slightly as the older man ravishes the inside of his mouth.

The older removes his hand and holds out his palm under Yeosang’s lips. “Spit.”

He sticks out his tongue and lets the saliva fall into the elder's hand. He whimpers softly as Seonghwa drips the saliva onto his cock. He opens his mouth again for Seonghwa to repeat the same action with his fingers.

After Seonghwa removes his hand, instead of dripping the spit onto Yeosang's cock again, he wraps his hand around him. He strokes him in an up and down fashion, the slick from the saliva resonating throughout the room erotically loud.

Yeosang moans, legs shaking as he sits between Seonghwa’s thighs, digging his nails into the skin of them. He throws his head back against the man’s chest, biting down on his lip.

“You remember what you have to do, right, Prince?” Seonghwa hotly whispers into the shell of the younger's ear, biting down on his ear lobe right after.

The black-haired boy nods. “Y-Yes, hyung. Yeosang-ie remembers,” he responds through an exhale.

Seonghwa squeezes the younger around the base of his dick and circles a finger at the tip of his head. “Explain to hyung what you’re supposed to do, cherry blossom,” he quietly commands, starting to gently bite into the skin of Yeosang’s neck.

The younger shivers as he lets out a broken whimper, squeezing his legs together and clenching his fists into the material of Seonghwa’s pyjama pants. “ _A-Ah,_  h-hyung,” he stutters out when the man reaches out and takes one of Yeosang’s nipples between his fingers.

He places a soft kiss on Yeosang’s shoulder next. “Hm? Say it louder for me, darling. Hyung can’t hear you,” he says.

Yeosang whines lowly. “ _Mmmh_. Y-Yeosang-ie is supposed to f-finger himself open,” he pants out as Seonghwa starts jerking him off with a little more force. “And then go to hyung’s room—”

Seonghwa suddenly squeezes Yeosang’s cock harshly, causing the boy to shout. “No, sweetheart. You forgot something before that,” he reprimands, smiling still.

“O-Oh. _Ah_! Y-Yeosang-ie is supposed to f-finger himself open a-and then— _ah!_  D-dress himself in the p-pretty clothes that hyung b-bought for him.” Yeosang whimpers again, sounding like he’s nearly about to cry as Seonghwa keeps playing with his nipples.

The blond-haired man hums, egging the younger to go on. He thumbs over the slit of Yeosang’s cock, making him tense up again from the sensitivity.

“He’s supposed t-to go to hyung’s room next and m-make sure Joong-ie-hyung stops working f-for a while.” He feels the older smile against his skin from where he perched himself in between Yeosang’s shoulder and jaw.

“What’s angel going to do to his Joong-ie-hyung, hm?” He asks, looking over the boy’s shoulder to see how red and pink his cock is.

Yeosang shudders, feeling Seonghwa’s voice so close to his ear. “G-Gonna’ suck Joong-ie-hyung’s cock,” he breathes out.

“And?” Seonghwa trails his finger across Yeosang’s balls so lightly making the boy’s legs shake.

“S-Show Joong-ie-hyung the pretty black panties h-hyung bought just f-for him.”

Seonghwa eyes the younger’s cock again and tuts. “Look at you, dripping wet and so red. Don’t you want to cum, sunflower?” He asks, voice dripping sweetly like honey.

The younger nods quietly against Seonghwa’s chest, eyes tightly closed shut as he bites down on his lip. “ _Mhm._  So badly, hyung—”

“You should tell hyung quicker then, no? Come on, love,” he pushes, squeezing him at the base of his cock again.

Yeosang moans loudly, throwing his head back onto the older’s shoulder as his back arches into the touch. “Y-Yeosang-ie’s gotta’ let Joong-ie-hyung f-fuck him and let him d-do it as h-hard as h-he can,” he stutters, breathing heavily with each word he says. He feels Seonghwa’s hand on his dick begin picking up the pace again and it makes his mouth go slack. Uncontrollable noises start pouring out. He doesn’t even know what he’s saying anymore.

He’s been well past into subspace because of how close his orgasm has been and, for the past hour or two, how Seonghwa has not allowed him to cum. He doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to hold out before it gets too much for him to handle. He hears Seonghwa whispering sweet nothings in his ear, but he’s so out of it that he can’t decipher what the latter’s actually telling him.

Seonghwa places a kiss on Yeosang’s shoulder. “One last thing, gorgeous,” he murmurs.

Because of how out of it he is, he doesn’t acknowledge Seonghwa’s words, too into the feeling, too out of the world. He doesn't say anything as a tear slips out of his eye and down his cheek.

Seonghwa waits for a reply but never gets one. “Come on, Buttercup. What’s the last thing, hm?”

Yeosang doesn't answer, the only response he gets is a mere hiccup close to that of a sob. Concerned, he gently lifts Yeosang’s head so that he can get a look at the boy’s face. It’s stained with tears, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat, and the look in his eyes are glassy. As he looks into them, they look far and distant.

“Yeosang,” Seonghwa says softly. “Yeosang, love bug, what’s the safe word?”

No response.

There's just heavy breathing with an occasional whimper. It scares Seonghwa momentarily.

“Yeosang, baby,” he tries again, “can you answer me? What’s the safe word?”

It takes a moment for Yeosang to realize Seonghwa’s really talking to him. His body feels so light and airy, sky-high and deadweight like he’s on some sort of a cloud nine. It feels amazing to him, but he also can't think straight. He blinks his eyes lazily at the eyes staring back down at him and gets lost in them for a moment.

“I love you,” he suddenly whispers, words coming out slurred and drunk-like.

This causes a slight bubble of laughter to rise out of Seonghwa. It also makes him feel relieved. “I love you too, sunflower, but the safe word. What's the safe word we decided on, hm?” He asks, starting to slowly jack off Yeosang again.

Yeosang hisses and moans brokenly. “White,” he mumbles, “Snow White.”

Seonghwa hums in agreement and kisses his neck. “Yes, peach. Make sure to say it if this is too much, okay?” He squeezes his hand around the head of Yeosang’s dick this time, making the boy’s back arch into the touch as he lets out a choked sob. Yeosang’s head nods rapidly in response, but Seonghwa’s not sure if the latter even really heard what he said.

It goes on like this for another fifteen minutes. Seonghwa jacking Yeosang off only to stop and tease him by squeezing his dick in places that aren’t allowing him to cum. Seonghwa decides to insert one finger inside of Yeosang again and it makes the boy moan loudly. He moves his finger in and out of him at an excruciatingly slow pace that makes Yeosang whine out of frustration. Eventually, he adds a second and third finger, bypassing the direction of Yeosang's prostate each time he thrusts his fingers in him.

“You’re doing so well, baby boy,” Seonghwa hums, smiling when Yeosang mewls brokenly. “Tell hyung what the last thing you’re going to do for Hongjoong is.”

Yeosang blinks slowly with tears caught in his eyelashes. “L-Let Joong-ie-hyung c-cum in my ass,” he finally responds quietly.

The elder presses against Yeosang’s prostate in reward and Yeosang lets out a guttural moan that resonates throughout the bedroom loudly. “That’s right, baby boy,” he whispers softly into the younger’s ear. “You did so well for me, sunflower. So amazing. I’m so proud of you, handsome.”

At last, he begins fucking his three fingers into Yeosang quickly, hitting his prostate with each movement he makes. His other hand on Yeosang’s cock is jacking him off profusely, they slide relatively easy because of how much pre-cum that has spurted out of the boy’s cock.

The younger becomes complete mush in between Seonghwa’s legs. He kind of just loses his last senses of being put together. He fully succumbs to the pleasurable sensations and the feeling of his orgasm being right _there and so_ _fucking close._  He can’t hear anything but the rush in his head and the racing of his heartbeat. His breathing is so erratic and his body is shaking uncontrollably. The friction of Seonghwa’s hand against his dick is so _good and_  the constant pressing of the older man’s fingers against his prostate has his mind clouding over.

When Seonghwa finally allows Yeosang to cum, it hits him hard, making his eyes roll back and grip tighten in the sheets beneath Seonghwa. He doesn't make any moaning noises as he cums, the only thing escaping his mouth being hiccup-like sobs and broken breaths of air trying to find their way into his lungs. It feels like he cums for ages, Seonghwa being able to milk so much semen out of him. He squirms and shakes and trembles and arches as he’s jacked off through his orgasm.

Seonghwa holds him so tightly, whispering nothing but encouraging words into his ear and soft, rewarding kisses across his face as he removes his fingers from inside him.

It's possibly the most proper satisfying orgasm Yeosang’s ever had in his entire life.

After he finally finishes cumming, he lies like he’s boneless in Seonghwa’s arms, weeping and clinging onto the elder like his life depended on it. He feels Seonghwa's lips all over his shoulder’s skin, murmuring words of praise and love. It's like a mantra in his mind. A song that keeps repeating. He takes every part of it and holds it deep down his heart, deep down his soul.

Seonghwa cleans his cum-covered hand on the sheets beneath him and wipes away the fat tears from Yeosang’s face as he softly shushes him. He helps the boy turn around on his lap so that Yeosang’s legs are around his waist and Yeosang’s arms are around his neck. He soothes the younger by rubbing one of his hands up and down Yeosang’s back and running his other hand through the boy’s sweaty hair.

“It’s okay, love,” he whispers gently in the nape of Yeosang’s neck as the said boy sobs into the skin of Seonghwa’s shoulder. “I got you, baby. I got you.”

He begins to stand up, tucking his hands under Yeosang’s ass so that he can hold him securely. When he’s on his feet, he goes over to the closet of his and Hongjoong’s shared room first. He hastily grabs some clean clothes from his pile of folded clothes; a long t-shirt and some loose sweatpants. He then walks across the dorm room and opens the door. He steps out into the hallway and tries to quickly make his way down the hall to the bathroom door so that Yeosang doesn’t stay cold. He opens the door and walks in, leaving the door slightly ajar so he doesn’t have to open it again when he’s leaving.

He strides over to the toilet and drops the seat down. “Sunflower, I have to sit you down so I can clean you, alright?” he says softly as he leans forward.

The boy is still hiccuping, but he’s no longer sobbing. Seonghwa feels him nod his head and he helps Yeosang gently sit on the toilet seat. Once he has him sat, he reaches above him and grabs a wash towel from off the towel rack. He turns on the faucet and warms the towel with warm water.

Before he starts cleaning Yeosang up, he wrings the remaining water out of the towel so that he doesn’t drip water everywhere. He brings the towel over to Yeosang and gently tells him he’s going to start wiping him down now. He just carefully drags the material over the boy’s skin on his stomach and between his ass. He wipes off the sweat from his face and neck as well, making sure to clean him anywhere he finds necessary.

As he’s nearly done, he realizes Yeosang is no longer weeping, just letting out occasional sniffs and his breathing appears to be back to normal. He looks up at the boy from where he’s squat on the tile floor between Yeosang’s legs. His eyes are no longer looking distant, but he still seems out of it as he stares down idly at Seonghwa’s hand moving across his torso. Seonghwa finally finishes and throws the towel into the bin of dirty laundry behind him. He grabs the t-shirt off of the bathroom counter and stands up.

“Let’s put some clothes on you, love,” he says and holds the opening of the shirt above Yeosang’s head. “Raise your arms for me, babe.” Yeosang brings his arms up without a single protest and Seonghwa slips the t-shirt right over him with ease, fitting the boy’s arms into the arm openings right after. He takes the sweatpants next and squats down again to slip Yeosang’s legs into the material. He helps Yeosang raise his bottom slightly to fit the pants past his hips.

Finally, Seonghwa has cleaned him up and dressed him so that he doesn't catch a cold. He looks down at the younger with a fond expression. “Do you want me to carry you again, or can you walk with me back to bed?” he asks softly, running one hand through Yeosang’s black hair in a caressing fashion. He feels Yeosang’s arms suddenly wrap around his waist, answering with a quiet, meek, “I‘m weak.” Seonghwa smiles and hums in response.

He takes the boy into his arms bridal style and exits the bathroom, making his way back to his room. He closes the door behind him once he enters the bedroom and strides over to his bed. He knows the sheets are dirty now, but he can’t get new ones right this moment, so he just pulls them off his bed and throws them in the corner of his room. He’ll worry about it later, he tells himself.

When he sets Yeosang on the far side of the bed near the wall, he quickly climbs in and lies next to him. He pulls the boy close to him, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and using his other hand to pull the comforter over their bodies.

Yeosang wraps both of his arms around Seonghwa’s waist again and digs his face into his chest.

Seonghwa smiles and starts playing with strands of Yeosang’s hair to soothe him. “You’re alright, Sang-ie? Have you come back to me?” he asks.

Yeosang nods in his hold. “Yeah,” he replies, voice muffled by the cotton of Seonghwa’s shirt.

“I love you,” Seonghwa says. “You did so well, as usual, baby boy.” He moves his hand to start rubbing up and down Yeosang’s back. The boy makes a noise of embarrassment and he laughs softly.

“Love you too, Hwa-hyung,” Yeosang returns in a mumble, a few minutes later after a comfortable silence passes.

Seonghwa smiles and plants a kiss on the boy’s forehead. “Let’s sleep now, sunflower. You need to rest,” he murmurs sweetly, finally deciding to rest his moving hand on Yeosang’s hip. He feels the boy nod again and everything goes quiet between them.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms just like this and Yeosang dreams of nothing but Seonghwa’s face smiling down at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I hope y'all enjoyed that mess. Hahaha. I've become obsessed with calling Yeosang different names, hence all the random nicknames in this fic. I don't know why, but Seonghwa calling Yeosang "Sang-ie" or "Yeosang-ssi" really tickles my feathers, so making him call Yeosang other cute things came to further make me feel soft. ;-; 
> 
> This was written because all of us in the CAW GC just wanted content with Yeosang crying from overstimulation. LMFAO Of course, I am one to provide, so here I provided. Another win for the seongsang nation!
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk ships and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me!


End file.
